End of sanity, Aladdin's past and fate
by Atem4321
Summary: On the eve of Cassime's escape from prison, something strange starts to happen to Aladdin. Visions plague his mind. Images of battle, glory, agony...and an annoying flee. In a fit of madness, he attacks the guards. Who is Aladdin, what s his connection to Mozenrath and this half demon, and why can only this one stranger tame him? Disclaimer I don t own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**: **Aladdin`s Escape **

''Well…..look here men. So you return, Street Rat.''

Aladdin says nothing, extending his arms to the guard with a blank face.

_ To be honest, he didn`t know why he was returning to the prison called Agrhaba….nor why he_ started thinking of it in such light.

'_Run,'_ a voice whispers in his head. '_They`re in danger. Run. `_

He ignores this voice. But then another whispers, '**Fight. Prepare to fight.'**

''Well Street Rat?'' sneers Razoul. Oh how the hatred builds in the man and the boy. Razoul in satisfaction and Aladdin with the upmost disgust. '' Tell the sultan, when he`s ready, that the _Prince _of Thieves has returned.''

''**Why not keep your big mouth shut,''** Aladdin said. But it wasn`t _him _who spoke.

'_What? ` _Aladdin said in his head.

'_**Let me handle this human.'**_

'_What the hell?'_

''What was that, you trash?'' Razoul said, grabbing the front of his shirt.

''**Get away from me filth,'' **the other voice said.

Razoul finally saw that something was wrong with the boy. One: he never insulted the guards. At least, not like _this. _Second: he never gave glares like this.

And in this light, he looked like Mozenrath. Disturbingly so.

''No,'' Said Razoul. He and the other guards tensed. Some thought the boy became possessed, some were thinking he was bluffing. But the rest guessed that he`d gone insane.

The ones that guessed insanity…..were right on the money.

In seconds, all the guards but Razoul, lay on the ground, unconscious.

Razoul was then pined against the wall by the throat. Aladdin moved his face an inch in front of his face and whispered:

''Don`t even attempt to look for me. ANY of you. Not you, the Sultan, the genie, or the princess. Don`t even send a bounty hunter. ''

Razoul looked into Aladdin`s eyes. Wither in fear or in shock, he obeys the man before him.

He couldn`t speak. '_What is happening?` _he thinks. `_This isn`t the street rat.'_

With that last thought, he blacks out.

When Razoul regained conciseness, he was in the throne room. The princess and a doctor looking over him. '_What….?`_

''Captain,'' the doctor says. ''Who did this to you?''

It takes a second . But he finaly replyed.

''Aladdin…''


	2. Getting Help from a Witch

**Chapter Two: Getting Help from a Witch**

**Note: **_This is Aladdin/__Aladdin__, _This is Kazuma, and **this is Yami**

Aladdin woke up in one of the abandoned tunnels near Sadira`s home. He couldn`t remember how he got there.

**'Remember!' **the voice in his head screamed again, making the young man wince.

_'__Don`t push him baka! Kazuma, you need to get to safety__, __**now**__.'_

Aladdin obeyed and ran tell a door appeared in his path. He kicked the door open and ran down the corridor. He knew that he was in danger. He needed to run.

_'I`m taking over Kazuma',___said the second voice. Kazuma lets it happen, trusting this voice more than the other.

They hear footsteps. They knew immediately that it was the guards.

But they were kind of surprised that they knew they came down here. They must have Razoul with them.

''Turn around and leave me be,'' says the second voice. ''I don`t wish to harm any of you.''

''_Humph. _I knew you had lost it Street Rat,'' said an unknown guard.

They charged at him/them, and in seconds all but one is knocked unconscious.

''What-?''

Aladdin pinned him against the wall and got in his face.

''Tell the genie not to look for me.''

He turns and runs, not looking to see if he is O.K., or doing as he was instructed.

Sadira was up late working on a spell to improve her cooking when someone banged on her door.

''Coming!'' she called. When she opens the door, she steps back in surprise. ''Aladdin….?''

''_Evening Sadira_,'' he said. ''_Look….I know it`s late, and I know I've done nothing to ask this of you, but I really, truly, absolutely __**need **__your help.''_

Sadira let him in and offered him a seat. She knew that now wasn`t the time for flirting. Something was….._wrong _with Aladdin. His ora was acting strange, and, though he spoke calmly, his posture was stiff and strained.

''What is it?'' Sadira asked. Aladdin almost never went to her for help on his own. '_What`s going on?'_

Aladdin takes a deep breath.

''_This is not the reason I need your help, but you need to know. Buy tomorrow at the latest, there will be a bounty on my head for breaking my father, the King of Thieve, out of prison.''_

He takes another breath to calm himself.

''_I need you to hide me and help me with this….I…..''_

He winces.

''What Aladdin?'' she says, Concern evident in her voice.

''_I think I'm losing my mind_,'' he tells her. ''_When I….attacked Razoul-''_

''You attacked a palace guard?!'' she screams. She then covers her mouth with both hands.

''_Sorry. Was kinda, well, I'm not even sure what happened! One minuet I was turning myself over to Razoul; the next I`m waking up in one of your tunnels.''_

Sadira evaluates what he has told her, and she gets an idea.

'' What if we try meditation?'' she asks. '' Then I can look inside your mind, see what's happening, then see if I can do anything.''

Aladdin nods his head in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Intermission**

When Razoul recounted how Aladdin had turned himself in and escape, the sultan and princess were befouled to say the least.

Why would Aladdin turn himself in and then out of nowhere decide to escape?

Razoul debated wither or not to leave out the most disturbing part. But he knew he had to tell them what had happened out of his senses of duty. So, he retold the strange behavior.

''It was strange, your highness, ''Razoul said. ''It was like the street-rat became a completely different person. He, literally, took out the guards in _seconds.''_

The sultan sighed.

''Is that all?''

The captain gave him a disturbing look.

''No.''

They looked back at him.

''When the street-rat attacked us, ''he gulped. ''His eyes changed. They turned into a dark, yellowish color.''

All the occupants in the room couldn`t comprehend what they heard. It was almost absurd!

Aladdin breaking his father out of prison was one thing. But attacking the guards? What was the point if was going to escape?

'_What is going on?'_ they all thought.

Jasmine was now extremely concerned. Why was Aladdin doing this? Was it because of his father? Was it because of his last fight with Mozenrath? The wedding?

''Or was it all too much? '' she said.

Everyone turned to her.

''What was that dearest?'' the sultan asked.

Jasmine realized she had spoken aloud. She then replied:

''Aladdin has been through a lot more than usual in the past few months,'' she explained. ''Mozenrath, for a while, was attacking us more and more. It was stressing Aladdin out. He was starting to have reoccurring nightmares, and wasn`t getting a lot of sleep.''

''What were his nightmares about?'' asked the genie.

''He could never really retile them. All he could remember were that they had Mozenrath and two other people he couldn`t make out.''

''Then we had the wedding preparations, the two failed weddings, finding his father, and now this? I think breaking his father out of prison was the straw the broke the camel's back.''

As they were debating this theory, the King of Thieves watched them in silence.

He came back to protect his son from the '_justices_' of Agrhaba. A feeling of dread compelling him to do so.

But he was surprised to find out the spell on him was broken. He didn`t know how, but the part of him that had remained dormant was finally free to do as he pleased.

He needed to find him. Before Mozenrath or Alima found him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Questions about the Origen of a Street Rat: One More Bit of Shocking News**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my future OCs.**

''Hey!'' screamed another guard. ''It`s the King of Thieves!''

He pointed to where Cassime was hiding.

Cassime glared at them and tried to run. But his son`s genie caught him before he could get away.

He was then forced to kneel at the sultan's throne. Cassime glared at him, the princess, and all the other idiots in the room.

''Release me Sultan! I need to find my son`s!''

''Sons?'' everyone said in confusion.

''Aladdin is my youngest,'' Cassime stated. ''My eldest is a sorcerer that lives not to far from Agrhaba.''

''A _sorcerer?_'' Genie said in shock.

''They despise one another,'' he stated. ''Enough to _destroy _one another.''

''Aladdin doesn't kill,'' Jasmine told him, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''It would destroy him if he did,'' she says with a hint of doubt.

''Sorry to disappoint you, my princess,'' he said. ''But if my son has not killed _at least _ten people by now, then the world has become much more tolerable than when my boy was born.''

Razoul strutted up to Cassime, and bent down to his level, grinning mockingly.

''You say it like someone tried to kill him in his cradle,'' he joked.

Cassime`s glare, if it were possible, seemed to grow even darker.

''Many did. Including his grandfather when he found out about his birth.

There was an impenetrable silence as the other occupants pictured the horrific act.

''Was his mother of high rank?'' Razoul asked. He was thinking of the possibility of Aladdin being related to some high ranked merchant family, or even nobility. It would certainly explain how Aladdin could read and write…..but also how he could speck other languages _and_ read them.

Cassime answered without hesitation.

''Afcorse she is,'' he said. Then he turned to Jasmine. ''She`s the Princess of West Japan.''


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mirage's New Entertainment

She was surprised. The spell she put on Kazuma was broken.

''_What a waste of magic,''_ Mirage thought to herself.

She needed to free her partner in crime. But first…..

''It's time to fulfill your obligations, Inu-no-Taisho…''she purred.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Demon Awakens

''He's royalty?! ''Everyone gasped.

''Yes. But right now we can worse things to worry about. ''

''That you do,'' said an incredibly amused voice from above them.

They all turned in here and shock to see the young sorcerer Mozenrath.

He grabbed the scene by the by the throat with his gloved hand.

''Where is he old man?'' Mozenrath said in his most intimidating voice.

Even with a mad, evil sorcerer suspending him in midair, and threatening to cut off his air supply, Cassime showed no fear, much to the shock of everyone around him.

''You know as well as I do that I will not betray him again,'' he said. ''I'm not going to pick a side. This is between you and Kazuma."

Cassime's reply only humored Mozenrath.

''Very well,'' Mozenrath said.

Before anyone could do anything, Mozenrath and Cassime vanished without a trace. Leaving everyone in the Royal throne room utterly and completely confused.


End file.
